


Хорошее зрение

by nahnahov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, enlightened Voldemort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahov/pseuds/nahnahov
Summary: Смотри на мир, он этого стоит





	Хорошее зрение

Высоко в горах, где можно смотреть сверху на укрывающие мир облака, а до солнца и звезд подать рукой, на совершенно обычном плоском камне неподвижно сидел человек. Надо сказать, что человеком он стал совсем недавно и теперь наслаждался, созерцая гармонию между своей обретенной природой и всем остальным миром.  
  
На закате, когда последние лучи солнца неповторимым светом окрасили утомленные за день скалы, по узкой тропе вверх взлетела женщина и с размаху бросилась на колени.  
  
— Повелитель! — воскликнула она, — Нам нужна ваша помощь! Тупица Фадж снова слушается чокнутого старика, авроры повсюду... Вернейшим вашим слугам приходится скрываться! Оборотни разбежались, поджав хвост...  
  
— Присядь, Белла, — мягко ответил человек. — Вдохни поглубже этот чудесный воздух.  
  
— Нам нужно спешить, повелитель...  
  
— Эмоции застилают тебе разум, мешая видеть.  
  
— Умоляю вас, повелитель, вернитесь!  
  
— В этом нет нужды, Белла, — спокойно сказал он. — Остановись на секунду, присядь рядом, переведи дух, и ты это тоже поймешь.  
  
— Я всегда была вам верна, я сделаю для вас что угодно, скажите лишь слово!  
  
Человек улыбнулся немного печально.  
  
— Стань для меня счастливой.  
  
Женщина вскочила, сверкая глазами от ярости.  
  
— Да будьте вы прокляты! — и бросилась обратно вниз по тропе.  
  
Человек перевел взгляд на расстилавшиеся перед ним облака и слегка прикрыл глаза. Самая верная из его слуг оказалась не тем, кого он ждал.  
  
Ночью на освещенную светом луны площадку неспешно поднялся высокий старик с длинной седой бородой. Он остановился в нескольких шагах от человека, осмотрел полное ярких звезд небо, голые скалы, сплошь состоящие из серебристых углов и глубоких черных теней, поправил очки и откашлялся.  
  
— Здравствуй, Том, — обратился старик с осторожной доброжелательностью. — Прости за столь поздний визит. Я узнал, что тебе удалось раскаяться.  
  
— Доброй ночи, — отозвался человек. — Это не совсем так. Я всего лишь постиг истину.  
  
— Вот как, — еще осторожнее сказал старик. — Позволь поинтересоваться, в чем же она заключается?  
  
— В том, что прямо перед нами, — ответил человек. — Присядьте и увидите сами.  
  
Старик подошел ближе, взглянул на открывающийся вид.  
  
— Очень красиво. И ты больше не собираешься захватывать власть, убивать магглов, Том?  
  
— В этом нет никакого смысла, — ответил человек.  
  
Старик пристально смотрел на него пару секунд, затем улыбнулся, как мог дружелюбно, и ответил:  
  
— Это замечательно. Но я, пожалуй, пойду. Меня ждет множество дел, которые, к сожалению, никак не смогут завершить себя сами.  
  
Человек ничего не ответил, даже не взглянул вслед старику. Коротать век со слепым мудрецом у него не было желания.  
  
На рассвете на площадку вышел высокий хмурый мужчина. Свежий, немного зябкий после ночи мир с радостью приветствовал нежные лучи заново родившегося солнца. Мужчина прошел прямо к человеку, не глядя по сторонам.  
  
— Значит, это правда. Вы просто сидите здесь как истукан после всего, что сделали, — с нескрываемым ядом в голосе сказал он.  
  
— Тебя обманывают не глаза, а чувства, Северус, — ответил человек, ничуть не раздраженный таким приветствием. — Присядь и позволь прошлому остаться позади.  
  
— Еще и читаете проповеди, — выплюнул мужчина. — Потрясающе! Но с меня хватит одного проповедника. Я пришел сказать, что если вы надеялись всех провести, то зря. Дамблдор не поверил ни одному вашему слову. Но я — я верю. И я буду счастлив, когда вас уничтожат! — серо-зеленое лицо пошло пятнами, словно мужчину вот-вот хватит удар. — Я буду счастлив, потому что именно вы убили Лили.  
  
Закончив на этой патетической ноте, он развернулся и стремительным шагом покинул площадку. Человек продолжал сидеть неподвижно под медленно поднимающимся солнцем.  
  
Днем, когда прямые лучи раскаленным прессом ложились на скалы и не было ни легкого ветерка, чтобы умерить их жар, ни тени, чтобы укрыться, на площадку поднялся мальчик с гладкой деревянной палочкой в руках. Вытер со лба пот и прикипел взглядом к неподвижной фигуре сидящего человека. Человек казался одновременно расслабленным и предельно собранным, ничего не замечающим и видящим все вокруг. Мальчик постоял, щурясь от яркого солнца, затем подошел ближе.  
  
— Вообще-то я пришел тебя убить, — наконец сказал он.  
  
— Это сделает тебя счастливее? — спросил человек.  
  
— Ты убил моих родителей и многих других, — невпопад ответил мальчик.  
  
— Это правда. Но моя смерть не сможет их вернуть, — спокойно сказал человек.  
  
— Ты заслужил смерть!  
  
Человек улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. Мальчик поднял палочку, сжав добела пальцы, вдохнул поглубже...  
  
— Чему ты улыбаешься? — сердито и резко спросил он.  
  
— Мне показалась забавной твоя фраза. Люди смертны, значит ли это, что все они заслужили свой конец? — мягко спросил человек. — С другой стороны, умереть здесь от твоей руки... В этом есть ирония, которую долго объяснять. У меня довольно своеобразные отношения со смертью.  
  
Человек не стал говорить, что ирония заключалась еще и в том, что мальчик, до которого он раньше пытался добраться так отчаянно и безрассудно, любой ценой, пришел к нему сам.  
  
— Если честно, я не уверен, что хочу тебя убивать, — вздохнул мальчик, опуская палочку. — Тем более что ты не похож на того... хотя нет, похож... тоже такой, захватывающий.  
  
На последнем слове мальчик запнулся. Их взгляды встретились, и на лице человека больше не было улыбки. Оба смотрели прямо, заново оценивая и пытаясь нащупать новую линию поведения.  
  
— Присядь со мной, — предложил человек.  
  
Мальчик перевел взгляд на открывающийся с площадки вид, потом снова на человека, помялся пару секунд, затем сунул палочку в карман и неловко уселся рядом на голый камень. Человек улыбнулся — мальчик, которого он когда-то стремился убить, оказался именно тем, кто был ему нужен.

Целый мир лежал у их ног.


End file.
